


Strange

by arsenic_bite



Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, Voidpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_bite/pseuds/arsenic_bite





	Strange

You’re an oddity, you don’t fit in with the rest of the crowd

  
Perhaps it’s your heart that can’t love, or your mind that can’t think

  
You move with inhuman pace, you’re out of line

  
Nothing seems to change you, you’ll stay like this forever

  
Forever broken, forever strange


End file.
